gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Kadar Laboratory
The Mount Kadar Laboratory was a secret laboratory at Mount Kadar where the first Locust were created through genetic experimentation. History Prelude Construction Experiments After the New Hope Research Facility was shut down, a political fringe group within the Monroe Administration moved Doctor Niles Samson and his research to a secret underground facility at Mount Kadar. The laboratory was constructed by workers from Nethercutt Mining, who were executed after they completed the task in order to keep the lab's existence hidden. There, Niles took his work with the Sires to the next stage, seeking to create an iteration that could naturally reproduce. His most valuable subject proved to be Myrrah, a daughter of Imulsion miners who had developed an immunity to Imulsion as well as a much slower aging process. Myrrah readily aided Niles' research, and eventually Niles produced the very first Locust Drones, which were much more stable than the Sires and could also reproduce.Gears 5: Dirtier Little Secrets Niles' work then turned to how to control the Locust. Myrrah demonstrated the ability to telepathically communicate with the Locust due to a mutation in her frontal lobe, and Niles sought to exploit this. To enhance Myrrah's abilities, Niles combined her genetic material with that of a Sire to create the Matriarch, a unique female Locust with an amplified connection to the Locust. By encasing the Matriarch within a stasis pod connected to a mind-machine interface that Myrrah could use, she was able attune her link to the Locust and control them. During this period, Myrrah conceived a child, Reyna, with the researcher Dr. Torres. Uprising At some point, Niles expressed doubt of his work at Mount Kadar and questioned whether he and his colleagues deserved to be punished for what happened there.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Rude Awakening Sometime after Myrrah gave birth to Reyna, Dr. Torres became disillusioned with Myrrah and Niles' research, so he deserted the lab and took the young Reyna with him. Niles and the lab's security force attempted to bring them back, but failed to find them. Underestimating Myrrah's maternal instincts, Niles lied to her and claimed that Reyna had been killed during Torres' escape. Instead of settling the matter, this enraged Myrrah. She took control of the Locust and led a revolt against the researchers and guards, slaughtering any who got in her way. Niles sustained a fatal injury, but he lived long enough to try to stop the revolt by triggering the lab's cryogenic purge protocols, which flooded the entire lab with cryogenic gas in attempt to prevent an escape. Myrrah and enough of her Locust though survived, escaped, and disappeared into the Mount Kadar catacombs, where they later established a civilization: the Locust Horde. Swarm War In 42 A.E., Myrrah's granddaughter Kait Diaz eventually returned to the facility following coordinates extracted by JACK from the New Hope Research Facility security system in hopes of discovering her origins and connection to the Locust Horde. There, the entrance responded to Kait's DNA and granted her and Delmont Walker access where they were greeted by the Niles AI. After the two deactivated the cryo jets, Niles led them through the facility, explaining the history of his research and the origins of the Locust. After reaching the terminal containing Niles' research, Del has JACK download all of the data. After learning the truth about her origins, Kait demanded to be severed from the Swarm Hivemind. After Kait threatened to destroy his research, Niles apparently complied and hooked Kait up to the device Myrrah had used to first learn how to control her power. However, in doing so, Kait awakened the Matriarch and Reyna Diaz as the Swarm Queen while Niles tried to escape and enacted another cryogenic lockdown. However, Kait and Del found his corpse and used it to deactivate the lockdown. Chasing Niles through the facility, the two were forced to fight off Locust Drones and Sires released by Niles from their containment tubes. Niles was destroyed by the Matriarch after the two caught up to him and Kait and Del managed to kill the Matriarch. After the destruction of the Matriarch and Niles, Kait and Del left the laboratory and were picked up by Marcus Fenix, Damon Baird and Samantha Byrne outside. Documents of the Mount Kadar Laboratory 'Nethercutt Helmet' Del here. Miner's helmet. Hole straight through it. These people were lined up and shot for the crime of knowing there was a dig here. Rest in peace, brother. Your story won't be lost. 'Subject Analysis: UL-119-2' UL-119-2 remains our most physically dominant and remarkable specimen, surviving longer than any hybrid developed with embryonic stem cells. I remain baffled as to why this is so. The bond she seemed to have developed with EV-184-9 continues to intrigue me. All at once, this mighty, matriarchal beast can be calmed into quiescence by no more than a glance! Dr. Torres has developed a containment module for UL-119-2. He believes that by suspending her in cryptochromic fluid, the pyschomagnetic bond she and EV-194-9 appear to share could be amplified. I am skeptical but willing to entertain his flight of theoretical fancy. Dr. Niles Samson 'Subject Analysis: TE-872-3' I tolerated Dr. Torre's unseemly designs upon EV-184-9 mainly due to my hope that their dalliance could produce a child. And now it has: TE-872-3. Let me dispense with these chilly medical appellations, as Myrrah has proved my colleague and collaborator in every sense. Her selfless cooperation has brought me much joy, but not nearly as much as this: Myrrah's daughter has inherited her unique genomic constellation. What this means I do not yet know, but it proves that what I have created here is, astonishingly, inheritable. All throughout our facility dote upon Reyna already. Only Dr. Torres seems ambivalent. I suspect he is jealous of the attention his special child is receiving. Dr. Niles Samson 'Lexigram Board' Del here. It looks like a lexigram board. The same kind primatologists use to communicate with apes. This one's strange, though. Jack's trying to translate some of the symbols. He thinks they're Locust runes. I'd better show this to Baird. 'Subject Analysis: EV-184-9' Myrrah's mood remains bleak. I confess I underestimated the depth of her feelings for her daughter. I have had to curtail her exposure to the Matriarch as well, for I and others have noticed that, the more frequent their interaction, the more it affects the behavior of our test subjects. They have become... not docile, not exactly, but somehow... mindful, perhaps. Sometimes they seem to murmur in unison or simultaneously face the same direction. Dr. Van Neil remarked that it almost looked as if they were praying. I worry Myrrah's influence has allowed our test subjects to develop novel and unhelpful ideas. For the first time since I began this work, all those years ago, I am concerned for our safety. Dr. Niles Samson 'Sketchbook' Kait here. This was my grandmother's. I feel a lot of anger in these drawings. If I had grown up like this - in this place, with these people - I don't know if I can say I would have done things differently. What's the saying? You reap what you sow. Known Occupants Employees *Dr. Niles Samson *Dr. Torres *Dr. Van Neil Subjects *Matriarch *Myrrah *Reyna Torres *Sraak Behind the Scenes *The lab was most likely the true location Niles meant in the recording found in Gears of War 2 when he mentioned the trip to Mount Kadar. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears 5'' Gallery Mountkadarentrance1.jpg Clint-mar-kadar-06.jpg Mountkadarlab0.jpg Mountkadarlab1.jpg Gears 5 Mount Kadar Laboratory specimens.png Mountkadarlab2.jpg Mountkadarlab3.jpg Mountkadarlab4.jpg Mountkadarlab5.jpg Matriarchlab1.jpg Matriarchlab2.jpg References Category:Locations Category:Medical facilities Category:COG